Waiting for the Last Resort
by SatineGrey
Summary: Too much pride has overwhelmed Ranma, but one night he just had to do something so unlikely for him to do. This is his last resort.


Disclaimer: I'm just a fan of Rumiko Takahashi's work, so nope, Ranma ½ characters are not mine.

Waiting for the Last Resort

Prologue

It was almost midnight, everyone at the Nerima Ward has turned in to their beds, except for a certain short-haired, and short-tempered young lady. She is currently combing her hair in front of her dresser having an internal battle of sorts with herself ...

"I can't believe it, did I really say yes to him? Am I really ready for this? I mean yeah I love him...I think...but it seems so fast, I haven't even graduated yet! But tomorrow, tomorrow will be my big day. I should be happy, I...maybe this is just my nerve getting the best of me!" She smiled finally and went to bed.

After a few minutes, she heard a tap on her window. She wanted to ignore it considering how late it already is, but whatever or whoever is responsible for that noise, would not stop at any time until she makes a move and open her window.

"Fine!" She stammered as she got up from her bed and went to open her window.

"Ah...Hi?" A pigtailed young man greeted her shyly. "Can I talk to you? I know it's already late, but time is running out, um, you know what I mean..."

She nodded and walked farther from her desk to give him a space to jump down from the window sill.

"So, what are you doing here? Can't it wait until tomorrow? I need to wake up early, you know! Same with you, right?" She asked impatiently.

He looked down and said "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for waking you up. I just need to tell you something important." He looked at her intently and continued, "I'm meaning to tell you that, that...argh, why am I such an idiot!"

She smiled at his antics, after feeling a little mad at his disturbance. "Go on."

" Ok, again, here I go! Well, what I wanted to say is that, a...after all these years, I...I realized that I-I...I..." He didn't get to complete what he wanted to say. He looked at her pleadingly, hoping that she could somehow read what's in his mind. He realized that he can't say it, that he's such a big coward. So he decided to look down, feeling embarrassed and angry at himself.

"Ooh, so that's it? You're so impossible! You woke me up for nothing! Why don't you just leave, now!" She yelled at him and turned to face her bed.

"Wait!" He grasped her shoulder forcefully to face him and with overwhelming emotions that surged up to him, he suddenly kissed her.

She was utterly surprised to say the least. She tried to push him, but felt that there's no point in doing so. As soon as she opened her mouth to stop him, he immediately inserted his tongue and explored her sweetness. She just cannot deny how good this sudden intrusion felt.

After an eternity and five minutes, ok that's just what it seemed to her, but let's drop eternity there. He stopped the kiss to look her in the eyes and whispered, "Wow! That's..." He didn't finished what he meant to say, he was too stunned at her beauty, scent and everything about her that looks so beautiful under the moonlight. She was somewhat mesmerized also that she proceeded on kissing him again, and again and again. After a while, he has gotten bolder, with all the pent up emotions surging up, he decided to explore the rest of her hidden territories until all their clothes piled up at the foot of her bed.

It was a magical night for both of them, but tiring too. The two of them became so exhausted that they ended up dozing off for the rest of the remaining few hours of the night, with satisfied smiles evident on their faces.

_She suddenly found herself walking in the isle, walking slowly, arm in arm with her father. The church looks full, and everyone are looking at her lovingly and smiling. All her friends and classmates are there, her sisters Kasumi and Nabiki, even Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi are surprisingly smiling genuinely at her. And then she saw her groom. He looks nervous but happy, and oh so handsome! He's wearing a tux and a bow tie that made him all the more gorgeous, with his dark brown hair and green eyes..._

"Green eyes!" she suddenly opened her eyes and remembered, "Shiro..."

Outside of Nerima, the said young man, has woken up very early. Four hours before the big day, his big wedding day.

Author's Note:

Well that's the premise of this story, I'll come up with the next chapter as soon as I get my fingers get in touch with my laptop again...I just can't upload my drafts from my iphone that is.


End file.
